


Urban Mythos

by Duckgomery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magical Shenanigans, Multi, mythological creatures AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckgomery/pseuds/Duckgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Druids, Sirens, and Faes, oh my!</p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou grew up knowing alot of things. Money didn't grow on trees, some bad hair days drag on for years and years, and that magic was complete and utter bullshit.</p><p>Turns out he was wrong on some of these things.</p><p>Teaches him for humouring that snake oil pedalling fortune teller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban Mythos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the mythological creatures AUs I found on tumblr at some point so using those as prompts, though actual plot will be happening.

Kuroo Tetsurou didn’t know what he’d done to deserve this, but he hates them and wishes that they can never get their hair how they want it for the rest of their life.

 

“Hey, baby. How’s living?”

The blonde girl at the bar with mascara that was clumped together laughed, head tossed back, throat on display before she calmed herself down enough to smile at him with fuchsia pink lips.

“Sorry, not interested, baby.” She waved before leaving the bar and heading back to her friends, who all started laughing themselves as she no doubt recounted her encounter with Kuroo.

With a sigh, Kuroo holds his plastic cup of water, watching as it sloshes about in his grip. He couldn’t stop the shaking in his hands, that’s how hungry he was.

At least the night was still young. A meal couldn’t be that hard to find.

 

“Hey cutie, get yourself over here.” A deep voice calls out, and Kuroo was beginning to think that the gay bar may have been a bad idea.

“Awwww, I think you scared him.” Another man calls out.

Kuroo flushes at this and does his best to close the distance between himself and the man who sought him out in the first place. His hair was short, nearly buzzed, and the top buttons of his shirt were undone, his tie loosened. He’d obviously came out straight from work.

“Hey,” Kuroo manages, wondering what this man did for a living, when he felt two hands anchor themselves on his hips, pulling him flush against the other man.

Kuroo, in a panic, pushes back and away, stumbling and stuttering as he puts distance between him and the guy who was just too forward.

“Don’t be like that, boy. You’re such a tease.”

Kuroo leaves the bar as fast as his feet can carry him, feeling better in the cool night air where he can actually breath.

Light-headed, he continues on.

 

He had more luck at a college bar, the girls and boys alike all at the state of any warm body would do, drunk goggles in full swing.

A girl with hair that had been bleached orange attached herself to his side fairly quickly, rambling on and on about this and that, topics changing at the slightest tangent.

Kuroo just smiled and nodded, not knowing what else to do in this situation, mouth salivating all the while because hey, food was food and it had been so long since he’d been able to have anything that sated the void inside him.

Her talking lead to her leading Kuroo to the dance floor,the both of them holding onto the other and swaying awkwardly. Her, from inebriation, Kuroo, from a body that was on it’s last legs.

Eventually, she leaned up to his ear.

“Let’s head back to mine,” She slurred, her breath almost enough to make Kuroo recoil, but that would be rude, so he stood his ground.

“You lead the way.”

 

It was dark, and cold, and Kuroo was starving to the point of just sitting down and letting what happened happen.

He looked down at his jacket, splattered with the orange haired girl’s vomit, and wondered if the cold was worth bearing in order to get the contaminated article of clothing of himself.

Though as hungry as he was, he was kind of glad that the girl had been sick when she did. Her hands had been everywhere on him, mouth flapping about in a fishlike manner, and everything about it was too wet.

After getting her to the toilet where she’d hunched over and wretched until nothing else came up, he’d placed her in bed with a glass of water on her bedside before letting himself out, making sure the door was locked behind him.

Doing the right thing still didn’t solve his current problem though and he eyed the bus stop bench, wondering if he should just call it a night here and now.

A flash of pale gold passed Kuroo, his nose twitching at the smell that followed because man, did it smell good, enough to set his stomach off growling.

The colour, short hair that seemed to be floating as the person who it belonged to seemed to glide down the street with liquid grace in his long, black coat, was rapidly shrinking in the distance.

Kuroo took a deep breath the steady himself, willing strength into his limbs, before following.

 

 

“I know you’re there. Not exactly stealthy, are you?” The blonde calls out without turning and Kuroo can’t help but laugh.

“You caught me. Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you or anything.”

“You couldn’t scare me if you tried. And what’s the worst you can do in your state? You’re barely standing. Can’t you do something as easy as take care of yourself?” The blonde turns around and all Kuroo can see are honey covered eyes framed in black, square rims.

His knees feel weak but that doesn’t stop Kuroo from speeding up, closing the distance between them.

The blonde's arms lock up, pushing against Kuroo's shoulders with minimal force, keeping Kuroo at bay. All Kuroo could do was weakly push against the seemingly iron strength of them as he whined and panted, wanting to get closer, because man does this guy smell extraordinary.

“Wow. You are at the point of starvation. What kind of Incubus are you?”

“What?” Is all Kuroo can manage through the fog that is clouding his mind, getting thicker by the moment.

“Well, that explains a lot. You’re not born, you were turned. Did you piss anyone off recently?”

Kuroo shakes his head, though the action makes him feel faint.

“As tempting as it is, I can’t’ leave you out here, who knows what would happen if you’re left to act purely on instinct. Come on,” The blonde makes it clear with his tone that what he doesn’t need to be doing what he’s doing, but Kuroo doesn’t care, feeling content with the hand gripping his forearm that pulls him along, the warmth sinking straight to his core.

 

Kuroo wakes to a warm bed, blankets draped over his bare skin, and honey coloured eyes squinting at him.

He yelps, moving back and tumbling out of the bed, taking one of the blankets with him.

Kuroo wraps it tightly around his naked body, and can feel how red his ears are.

“Well, that was unexpected,” The blonde from the night before states as he sits up, chest bare in the cold morning light. He reaches over to the bedside table, grabbing his glasses before sliding them onto his face.

He looks down at Kuroo, who wants to do nothing more than disappear. Kuroo does the next best thing, curling further into his blanket cocoon.

“Are you still hungry?”

Kuroo stiffens, still trying to piece together the haze that became of the night before. He remembers being hungry, following the blonde, the two of them speaking, kind of, then the blonde leading the way.

“What happened?” Kuroo asks, focusing on hos the light created shadows on the white blanket he’d wrapped himself in.

“What do you think?”

“I’m sorry,”

“You’re sorry? For what?”

“For, you know,”

“Feeding you when you were literally starving to death?”

Kuroo wriggles his hands out so he can bury his face in them.

“Ah, so it’s the fact that we slept together that has you like this? What are you, a virgin?”

Kuroo looks up to glare at him.

“Holy shit. No way. A virgin incubus. Who would’ve thought.” The blonde laughs, and while Kuroo had to admit it was a nice sound, he didn’t like being on the receiving end of it.

“Sorry. Where are my clothes? I should get going,”

“Not so fast. One, I chucked them in the wash because they were disgusting. And two, we need to lay down some ground rules.”

“Rules? Why?”

“Because you probably don’t remember much but we came to an agreement. I help you out, you help me. You get it?”

“What do you want me to do?”

“This and that.”

“So you’ll, uh, provide food in exchange for ‘this and that’. That doesn’t seem fair to me.”

“Oh, if anyone is getting the short end of the stick here, it’s you. Do we have a deal?” The blonde leans over from his spot on the bed, stretching his arm out to Kuroo.

“I feel like I owe you, so why not.” Kuroo takes to offered hand, feeling a jolt go through him as the blonde tightens his grip. Kuroo’s palm and arm burn and tingle momentarily before it fades away.

“It’ll be a pleasure, one way or another. Tsukishima Kei.”

It takes Kuroo a minute to compute what’s being said.

“Kuroo Tetsurou. Now what were these ground rules?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? Do you hate it? Anything you want to know more about or suggest for future instalments? Feel free to drop a comment


End file.
